Broken but still alive
by Jester Smiles
Summary: This is a complete redo of the entire Gundam seed universe. Also making Kira a little more of a badass.


**Authors Note;**

**Jester just spend an all nighter talking to a friend when Smiles busts into his room. **

**Smiles; why did you put the Halo fic on hiatus it was going to be more fun with me in it. **

**Jester turns at him with sleepy eyes; will you shut up. I had I need more time to think up more ideas. Also we owe a friend a fanfic. So shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Before Smiles could say a word Spike growled at him from the bed.**

**Smiles sighs; Ok we only own original ideas, characters, and places. Everything else belongs to their rightful company who created the franchise. Also leave some reviews people we really like them.**

Coordinators the new level of human genetic evolution, for those who are they enjoy the idea of being able to look a certain way. To be physically of mentally better then the average person. But for most the very idea, no even seeing a Coordinator is a disgusting thing. After many attacks on the small countries that allowed them to live in peace many Coordinators had enough.

With large funding's and new advances in technology Coordinators branched out into the very star them selves. Creating large cylinder colony's called Plants Coordinators truly believed they found peace in the stars. But soon tension was on the rise as many nations saw that without the aid of many Coordinator groups that manufacture several keys things to advance their lives no longer lived on Earth.

Many groups of business asked the Coordinators to send small numbers of engineers to aid them promising their safety. But the radicals of the ultranationalist group Pure Seas caught wind of the inbound Coordinators. Discussing themselves on their shuttle from the Earth forces moon base the group used the captive Coordinators as scapegoats to crash the shuttle into a civil marsh. The marsh was to allow both ordinary people and Coordinators to live together.

Leaders from both sides blamed the other for the loss of life but in all the talks of agreements came to and end before they began. Five mouths after the attack the Earth launched a covert sabotage mission to cause harm to several civilians of a Plant. The operation went off majorly causing the entire Plant to collapse killing over eight thousand.

The attack wasn't unanswered as the Coordinators launch a mass message. "All Earth force shall vacate the out reaches of space. If these demands are not met we will show all those on Earth why we should have been allowed to live in peace". The words were thought to be and empty bluff. But it wasn't with in two weeks time an entire fleet of strange mechanized suites were launched at several Earth Forces space bases.

The suites were large and mobile with their unique box center torso, large human like appendages, then their heads modeled after what could only be old renaissance armor. In all the Earth forces lost seven bases within forty-eight hours. Then once the full assault reached the Earths surface no one was prepared. Both sides lost a good few but it was the Earths forces lack or ignorance that proved them to loss. It has been nearly ten years now after the battles started and the Coordinators mobile suites have gone under major changes.

ZGMF-1017 better now as Ginn's now are the primary space combat mobile suite. Along side the Ts-MA2 Moebius's the pilots are put through numerous amounts of G forces far to powerful for the even and experienced Earth force pilot. Some time later the introductions of the ZGMF-600 Guaiz came into the numerous space combat situations. Now formally assigned to defend the planets little to no Earth forces have ever challenged them and won.

It the time the Earth forces developed unique space fighter called mobile armors able to carry heavy warheads and numerous multi attachments for long and short range battles. But with the introductions of the neutron jammers, better known as N jammers. Without the aid of nuclear-based technology large portions of the Earths forces defenses were defeated before any offensive could be taken. Soon the war reached a steady stalemate where neither side moved but held their ground firmly. In or if the war ever reaches it end who can full say that they fought for a better cause.

**Four years from present date**

We find a young group of Coordinators on the Southern end of Australia. These young recruits are only seven weeks out of basic training. Each has been assigned to use the mock suites to train in. These suites were specially designed for recruits to start off into allow their bodies to feel more comfortable before they were assigned a mobile suite.

Officer Bill Frig was assigned the forty-recruit squad that were now stationed there. His job for a whole three months is to see if these recruits had what it took to be more than just regular grunts for the Zaft forces. Frig was a hard man to please but he had hope for five of his new recruits. Even due these recruits were fourteen years old they showed they're skills. Even if some of then passed by small margins or recommendations.

Next to Bill stood a specialist compared to Bill's darker skin tone the observer next to him had a much lighter one. To the point he looked like his face go very little blood. But Bill knew this specialist was the father of a particular recruit even Bill had an eye one.

These five primary recruits was Sarah a well-built young blonde girl with a fire very little hard at her age. Next were the twins Corey and Larry both their skins were a lighter shade of brown but their nearly red hair made them stand out. Sparing with three others was Nix a young man that was very sky when it came to talking. But inside a mock suite he was like no other pilot swift and easy to fire first. Lastly the two remaining recruits were Athrun and Kira both young engineers in mathematics and robotics swiped up by their families to fight.

Turning to the specialist Bill spoke, "You seem really happy to see those two my friend do you know them". The specialist still had a smile plastered on his face as he turned to his friend saying, "In a way I've known them for most of their lives. Still I wish war wasn't what brought out their potential. But I am happy to see them excel into fine soldiers".

Bill chuckled as he looked back out onto the training field. Bill, "I know… if these five in particular play their cards right they'll be where you are in no time. But for now they're kids that I have to teach the most simplest of fighting tactics". With a smirk the specialist left turning on the communicator Bill call the recruits to fall in. Bill, "Ok I want you all to split up into teams of twelve but Athrun, Corey, Larry you three will be team captains. While Kira and Sarah you will be using long-range rifle fire on anyone who pokes free from the tree line. Remember if your own can see a weakness in your attack so came your enemies. So grab your weapons in ten minutes we will start".

As they all moved to the new training area their suites making quick work to cover the distance from getting their weapons to the trees. Now with long range rifle barrels over their suites shoulder Kira and Sarah stood on an over looking hill. The area of the forest field was large but had numerous patches of open fields. The recruits were to avoid those areas or get knocked out by Kira and Sarah.

Sarah like many of the recruits had a standard suite it was like a Ginn but the legs from the knees down were tank tracks in a triangle form. Their shoulders where orbs and they didn't had the signature helmet spike on. Lastly they lacked the back wings for high altitudes, they were only give thrusters. With which they could make quick maneuvers to either sides with out slowing down.

Sarah, "Hey Kira did you hear a specialist is watching us. Maybe I can finally get that promotion I was hoping for". Kira shook his head inside the cockpit, he knew how much she hated being considered a grunt. Kira said while looking around the cockpit taking in every detail, "Just don't end up like me or Athrun we just want to get this over with so we can head back to the plants". The cockpit was much like any other four pedals at the feet for leg movement, Two steering sticks on the chairs arms to control the arms and as well as the heads camera. Lastly was the numerous buttons to change the output of certain parts of the machine.

Pilots could change these things on the fly without having to rely on an external crew. Lastly was the drop down firing scoop with had to be strapped around the pilot's eyes to give them a better feel for long-range assaults.

Sarah laughed for a good minute before saying, "All you talk about is going back to the colony so you could finally see your parents. I'm pretty sure they would like it better if you came home with a rank". Strapping on the scope Kira responded, "They would but I prefer to see them in one piece". Laughing again Bill told them all the cut the talking and to begin the practice.

While their practice was under way a covert Earth Forces submersible and two squads of fighters were in route to the base. Their main goal was immediate attack to knock off the Coordinators that had small number in certain locations. This base on Australia's coast being one of many, five minutes before the first bombing run and the force was on schedule.

Meanwhile Kira and the other recruits were midway through their training session. Kira and Sarah had managed to take out five from Larry's team and another three from Athrun's. Corey's team where using controlled bursts from within the forest. Only being able to fire at open areas was all Kira and Sarah could do. Using rubber contact rounds to signify if the intended target is down or disable in one place. The internals of the mock suites detect these rounds then stop functions in that area.

With a little over twelve minutes into the session a loud siren sounded a cross the base. But it was too late several explosions rippled through out the compound. Bill jumped to the forward control station, "Control report statues now"!

Control responded with much static but replied, "WE HAVE EARTH FORCE INBOUND! All able pilots report of counter offensive. Recruits are to fall back inland to secondary base for shelter". Bill, "You heard him recruits return to the hanger equip live rounds and be ready to move out in two minutes… Move it". It didn't take them long to return and leave making their way to the new staging area.

Hearing and feeling the battle behind them play out was unnerving for some of the recruits but with Bill overhead in a Ginn some kept in calm. Still something bothered Bill, _'How did they know to attack this base? We made sure not to attract too much attention to our operation here'. _

Rounding a hill the recruits soon came under fire in the trenches near the base. Bill got on the comm's, "This is Officer Bill to southeast base hold fire. I repeat hold fire friendlies are moving towards you". The base responded, "NEGATIVE OFFICER… under full assault you squadrons and tanks move back to safer distance". It was too late their path was cut off by in bound bombers.

As the explosions rippled through the area Kira suite shook violently bashing into a nearby rock. Looking through the monitors Kira saw several of his fellow recruits lying in smoldering ruins. Bill began to open fire taking out several of the bombers will the rest tried to go for another pass. But following Bills example eight recruits returned fire. The squad of fire fighters met their end engulf in the fires of their own planes. Bill, "Every one left standing we are moving to the shelter a mile off. We can't hold them off in the open".

With new instructions Kira mind was racing, _'Why? Why now we're just recruits. The Earth Forces most really want to cover more ground'. _His thoughts came to an end as they left the trenches to be met by several tanks shells. Five rounds killed two more recruits as Kira and Sarah returned with long-range fire. Sarah aim right for the tanks main cabin, while Kira fired mostly to disable. He didn't like it, killing wasn't his nature but he wasn't against defending his fellow Coordinators.

With the tanks disable along with another squad the forty recruits went down to twenty-three. Accelerating to cover more ground the attacks on their lives continued but to their surprise the specialist from before aided one of the twins saving him from taking a missile. Specialist, "Glad to see I managed to catch up with some off you", Thanking him the remaining recruits kept their pace hoping not to meet any more of the attacking force.

Athrun, "Officer on your left"! As Bill turned to face the inbound attack it struck his shoulder and wing. Sending him into a cluster of rocks below. As the dust settled massive missile and mortar fire struck their position. Killing several of the recruits and Corey in the residual blasts. Larry, "COREY! DAMN YOU NATURALISTS PIGS"! Sent into a frenzy Larry fired at any fighters that came past his rifles crosshairs.

Sarah took more long-range shots with Athrun by her side keeping her back covered. Closing the distance on the shelter Kira was covering the remain few recruits that couldn't keep up. Athrun covered two recruits carrying Bill as the specialist looked for Kira. Only to find him behind the last three recruits. Before they cleared four standing rocks mortars shells shattered them killed the recruits in front of Kira.

To Kira's surprise his suite stalled trying to kick it back to life a group of tanks we making their move firing large shatter rounds at the shelters heavy steal doors. But a few tanks took notice of Kira's suite trying to reignite its power source.

Aim at his cockpit the driver of the tank shouted, "Die you damn genetic freak"! Kira state of mind froze all the little memories of him, Athrun, Sarah, and then the small pieces of his parents flashing inside his mind. But before contact the specialist's mobile suite blocked the impacting attacks.

Connecting to Kira's comm's the specialist spoke, "Kira… *cough* I'm glad to have gotten to see you. Your so much like your mother… my… boy I wish I could have trained you but… tell your mother I will always….." Static filled Kira's headset as the last image from the specialist mobile suite was the face of a man in his mid-forties. His shaved face, stone solid chin, and smooth smirk told Kira it all. This man was his father, but soon it was over.

The cabin erupted in a fireball ending what life Kira's father had. Kira felt a tear trail down his face, soon his hands tightened around the controls. Quickly rerouting power his tried to ignite the engines again this time succeeding. Grabbing the broad sword of his father destroyed Ginn. Kira screamed bloody murder as he slashed into several tanks in a blur of speed and rage. It was as if someone had just uncaged a killing machine.

Soon the blade shattered into a shorter dagger but Kira blood still pumped wildly pushing him forward. Sarah saw Kira's assault even trying to contact him but all her headset picked up was his battle cry. Soon a lone pilot remained taking notice of Kira's rampage then opened fire on him. Several rounds punched through Kira's suited left arm causing in to fall lose but that did nothing to disturb him.

Firing his last rounds that fighter it was then engulfed in a fireball as Sarah moved to bring Kira into the shelter. His engines nearly depleted Kira moved to turn around only to have more mortar rounds ripple the area around him. One making contact with the lower portion of his cockpit, the effect was his monitors system sparking wildly. In a split second a portion of his cockpit ruptured injuring Kira on his right side.

He felt the warm mess trickle from his face and his right shoulder began to slack. Losing control completely in his right arm Kira found that his eye couldn't open. Soon after his vision turned to a blur. Kira with what strength he had left said, "Athrun… Sarah tell my mom to bring red lilies".

Hearing Kira's words Sarah became frantic shouting, "Kira stay with me… I'm almost there… Kira respond, Kira"! Over taking by a crushing darkness Kira felt and accepted the allure of sleep.

**Smiles sighs as Jester goes back to sleep; Ok guy's we thank you for reading and hope you will leave us some comments an all that other good stuff. Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


End file.
